


In the Lead

by skyeward33



Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [2]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward33/pseuds/skyeward33
Summary: Noah/Antoine needs some help staying energised, you're more than happy to oblige.(Aka ludia didn't let it get steamy enough and I think Noah deserves a warm up)
Relationships: Antoine Dawson/MC, Noah Cruz/MC
Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Noah

**Author's Note:**

> I took some artistic liberty with this one and removed some lines that I thought were a bit of a mood killer, I hope no one minds!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I kind of feel like this one fell a little flat but hopefully some people get at least some enjoyment from it... the format of the sexting makes it harder to get much narrative out of without feeling a little awkward... anyway, enjoy!

Noah:

I’m in the lead!

Well, my team and I 😄

You:

Bring out the champagne!

Noah: Haha

Not yet!

The real race is just starting

You:

??

Noah:

I wish the worst was behind me

The worst is yet to come…

You:

😱 😱

Worse than that storm that almost killed you?

Noah:

Yeah

Exhaustion is starting to set in

You:

You’ve been at this for 8 days. Of course you’re tired.

Noah:

I know. I have to stay alert… but my eyes feel so heavy……

You:

Lets play a game

Noah:

Oh! I like that idea

You:

But we have to make sure it’s fun… and spicy 😜

Noah:

I agree, especially with the spicy part 🤭

What about…

“Would you rather”

Have you played?

You:

Who hasn’t?

Noah:

Fair point

😂

I’ll start

Would you rather…

You:

(heartbeat accelerating ❤️ ❤️)

Noah:

Hahaha

Should we establish some ground rules?

You:

😂 What?

Ask your question, Noah!

Noah:

LOL. Ok!

Would you rather…

Accidentally send a dirty text to your bos or a sexy voice note to your mom?

You:

😱 Hahaha

What?! Neither LOL

Noah:

😂 you’re supposed to choose one

You:

Lolol

If I HAVE to choose…

I’d send a dirty text to my boss

Noah:

😱

You:

Hahaha I just can’t picture my mom’s face

Listening to a sexy recording of all the unspeakable things I’d do to you

Noah:

Oh…

So the sexy voice note would be intended for me?

You:

My turn

Noah:

No, no, wait 😂

I need deets on this voice note!

You:

😜 … 🤭

Noah:

Ok, ok

Ask your question

You:

Would you rather…

Tie me up or let me tie you up

Noah:

Why do you want to know?

You:

😂 Answer the question 😜

Noah:

You can do whatever you want to do to me

And I’ll do whatever you ask me to do to you

You:

Hhrrmm 🤭

Noah:

Nervous?

You:

Slightly…… 😜

Noah:

You make me nervous too

That’s why I like you

You:

😜

So really?

Anything?

Noah:

If I had you naked in front of me, I don’t think I would be able to say no to you…

When are you coming again?

You:

4 days. Getting impatient?

Noah:

Very

Especially now

You:

🤭 That makes 2 of us

Noah:

Well…

My tiredness has been replaced by racing thoughts of you and me

And my body is responding

I think we should level the playing field 😈

You:

And how do you propose we do that?

Are you planning to give me insomnia?

Noah:

Oh, once I have you in my arms

I’m going to keep you up all night

You:

… please don’t stop there

Noah:

Oh, I won’t.

The second I have you alone, you’ll be against the wall, my lips on your neck, tasting your skin for the first time

I can’t stop thinking about what you’ll taste like, but I just know that it’s going to become my favourite flavour.

You:

I like the sound of that.

I want to taste you too.. your lips, your tongue.

Noah:

I want to explore every inch of you. We won’t be leaving that hotel room for days.

You:

Please, tell me more about how we’ll spend these days locked inside 🤭

Noah:

If you insist, it is keeping me warm 😜

With you pressed against the wall, I’ll be able to feel every curve of your body pressed against mine.

I know I won’t be able to control myself, I don’t think I’ll be able to pull my lips from yours

You:

But what about all the other sexy things your mouth could be doing? 😜

Noah:

Oh trust me. I WILL taste all of you. But damn, I’ve just wanted to kiss you for days now… I’m going to savour it.

But I promise once I’m done with your lips, I’ll move down… down… down…

You:

You mean down to where my hands are right now?

Noah:

What? Fuck – don’t tell me that!

I’m already hard enough and I can’t do anything about it!

You:

😜 I am sooo wet for you

Noah:

Fuck, yeah… I’d get down on my knees, my fingers making quick work of your pants, pulling them down and off before pulling one of your legs over my shoulder…

You:

Wow, I think I underestimated how excited you are for this

Noah:

Words can’t describe..

I’d move in, close, letting my breath brush over your clit, taking in your scent, before slowly swirling my tongue around your clit, savouring the sweet taste of you as my hands moved around to grab your ass – another view I can’t stop thinking about

You:

OMG, just the thought of your breath on me is enough to make me even wetter. I can almost imagine my fingers are your tongue right now…

Noah:

Well, imagine as I flatten my tongue and make slow strokes against your clit as my fingernails dig in slightly to your cheeks, pulling you closer to me. A few moments later and my tongue is moving down, down, all I can taste is how much you want me as my tongue slides inside of you

You:

I wrap my leg around you and pull you in, my hands twisting in your hair, as your tongue slides inside me, I let out a moan and pull your hair slightly, encouraging you to give me more

Noah:

I move one hand from behind you and place it against your waist, my thumb moving to slowly rub at your clit as my tongue pulls out and teases just lightly at your entrance before pushing back in again

You:

I roll my hips against you as your tongue moves inside me. I tighten my fingers in your hair, begging for more. I can’t wait long to have you inside me

Noah:

I can sense your urgency, I lower your leg off my shoulder my hands both coming to hold your hips and my tongue licking all the way up to your clit, swirling a little before I stand back up to kiss you again

My fingers then move to fill you up instead, wanting you to be ready for me, my finger slides in with ease and I slowly start to twist it inside you to find your sweet spot

You:

I am craving you now, inside me. It’s kind of unbearable how much I want you to fuck me right now

Noah:

In 4 days, you’ll have me, two fingers inside you, rubbing against the spot that makes you moan, kissing and sucking at your neck, feeling drunk on the smell of your shampoo

I promise it won’t be long before I’m lifting you up by your thighs and pressing you against the wall, my cock so hard for you – like it is now – pressing against you

You:

The second I feel it, I’ll be pushing down onto it. I don’t want to wait one second more than I have to.

Noah:

Fuck that is so hot. I’ll lower you down, my hips pressing against your thighs, filling you up so perfectly… I just know my legs will go weak from the feeling of you so warm and eager around me, holding me…

You:

My fingernails will dig into your back, my face buried in your neck as I moan into your skin. I’ll wrap my legs around you, making sure you’re as close as you can be, as deep as you can be…

Noah:

That first thrust is going to be so much better than winning any race. The feeling of you tightening around me, your arms holding me close and your legs not letting me leave you, it’ll be like heaven. I’m not going to be able to hold back.

I’ll go slow at first, I don’t want to hurt you but all this teasing you’ve done… it hasn’t gone unnoticed, you’re going to feel how frustrated you’ve made me these past few days

You:

I want you to fuck me hard… your arms look so strong, I can’t wait to see how tightly they will hold me as you push into me again and again.

Noah:

Oh they won’t be letting you go. Once I’m done being a gentleman, my hands will tighten on your thighs and my hips will start to thrust with a little more strength. I want you to hold onto me for dear life as my cock pulls out and pushes back into you again, my hips slamming against your thighs in the process

You:

As you do… I’ll kiss you, both of us panting into each others mouths as I moan your name. I’ll wrap one hand in your hair, fingers tangling in the strands as our lips collide. I’m so close, Noah… I want to cum so bad

Noah:

I’ll hold your hips tightly, fingers digging in, sure to leave bruises as I thrust into you again and again, trying to press against that sweet spot and make you cum. I want to feel you tighten beautifully around me as your body comes undone… I want to ride out your orgasm with you, my own following not far behind, my hips doing their best to keep pounding into you as the pleasure takes over

I want you to feel me inside you for hours after we’re done… I want you to know that you’re mine, that I’m here now and I’m going to make my girl feel as good as she possibly can.

You:

I think your girl would definitely like to be reminded for hours how good you felt inside her… especially if you’re going to call her your girl while you do it.

Noah:

Well, what I am going to do is make sure my girl cums at least once for every hour I’ve had to spend touching myself to thoughts of her before I could sleep on this trip…

You:

🤭

How many hours is that?

Noah:

Telling you would ruin the fun… I’d rather you find out as you cum on my dick and I don’t stop fucking you. I’d rather your legs go weak from pleasure and your stomach to get butterflies as my tongue on your clit makes you cry out for the third time that night, feeling like you couldn’t possibly cum anymore.

You:

Fuck

Well

I just came

So… I am definitely not against the idea.

Noah:

I still have 2 hours till the next checkpoint. I’m going to be thinking about this and unable to do anything about it until I’m in bed for the night…

So you can go ahead and add an extra half hour onto the tally 😜

You:

You are not what I expected, Noah Cruz.

Noah:

Get used to it, baby… I’m ready to blow your expectations out of the water…


	2. Antoine

Antoine:

I’m in the lead!

Well, my team and I 😄

You:

Bring out the champagne!

Antoine: Haha

Not yet!

The real race is just starting

You:

??

Antoine:

I wish the worst was behind me

The worst is yet to come…

You:

😱 😱

Worse than that storm that almost killed you?

Antoine:

Yeah

Exhaustion is starting to set in

You:

You’ve been at this for 8 days. Of course you’re tired.

Antoine:

I know. I have to stay alert… but my eyes feel so heavy……

You:

Lets play a game

Antoine:

Oh! I like that idea

You:

But we have to make sure it’s fun… and spicy 😜

Antoine:

I agree, especially with the spicy part 🤭

What about…

“Would you rather”

Have you played?

You:

Who hasn’t?

Antoine:

Fair point

😂

I’ll start

Would you rather…

You:

(heartbeat accelerating ❤️ ❤️)

Antoine:

Hahaha

Should we establish some ground rules?

You:

😂 What?

Ask your question, Antoine!

Antoine:

LOL. Ok!

Would you rather…

Accidentally send a dirty text to your bos or a sexy voice note to your mom?

You:

😱 Hahaha

What?! Neither LOL

Antoine:

😂 you’re supposed to choose one

You:

Lolol

If I HAVE to choose…

I’d send a dirty text to my boss

Antoine:

😱

You:

Hahaha I just can’t picture my mom’s face

Listening to a sexy recording of all the unspeakable things I’d do to you

Antoine:

Oh…

So the sexy voice note would be intended for me?

You:

My turn

Antoine:

No, no, wait 😂

I need deets on this voice note!

You:

😜 … 🤭

Antoine:

Ok, ok

Ask your question

You:

Would you rather…

Tie me up or let me tie you up

Antoine:

Why do you want to know?

You:

😂 Answer the question 😜

Antoine:

You can do whatever you want to do to me

And I’ll do whatever you ask me to do to you

You:

Hhrrmm 🤭

Antoine:

Nervous?

You:

Slightly…… 😜

Antoine:

You make me nervous too

That’s why I like you

You:

😜

So really?

Anything?

Antoine:

If I had you naked in front of me, I don’t think I would be able to say no to you…

When are you coming again?

You:

4 days. Getting impatient?

Antoine:

Very

Especially now

You:

🤭 That makes 2 of us

Antoine:

Well…

My tiredness has been replaced by racing thoughts of you and me

And my body is responding

I think we should level the playing field 😈

You:

And how do you propose we do that?

Are you planning to give me insomnia?

Antoine:

Oh, once I have you in my arms

I’m going to keep you up all night

You:

… please don’t stop there

Antoine:

Oh, I won’t.

The second I have you alone, you’ll be against the wall, my lips on your neck, tasting your skin for the first time

I can’t stop thinking about what you’ll taste like, but I just know that it’s going to become my favourite flavour.

You:

I like the sound of that.

I want to taste you too.. your lips, your tongue.

Antoine:

I want to explore every inch of you. We won’t be leaving that hotel room for days.

You:

Please, tell me more about how we’ll spend these days locked inside 🤭

Antoine:

If you insist, it is keeping me warm 😜

With you pressed against the wall, I’ll be able to feel every curve of your body pressed against mine.

I know I won’t be able to control myself, I don’t think I’ll be able to pull my lips from yours

You:

But what about all the other sexy things your mouth could be doing? 😜

Antoine:

Oh trust me. I WILL taste all of you. But damn, I’ve just wanted to kiss you for days now… I’m going to savour it.

But I promise once I’m done with your lips, I’ll move down… down… down…

You:

You mean down to where my hands are right now?

Antoine:

What? Fuck – don’t tell me that!

I’m already hard enough and I can’t do anything about it!

You:

😜 I am sooo wet for you

Antoine:

Fuck, yeah… I’d get down on my knees, my fingers making quick work of your pants, pulling them down and off before pulling one of your legs over my shoulder…

You:

Wow, I think I underestimated how excited you are for this

Antoine:

Words can’t describe..

I’d move in, close, letting my breath brush over your clit, taking in your scent, before slowly swirling my tongue around your clit, savouring the sweet taste of you as my hands moved around to grab your ass – another view I can’t stop thinking about

You:

OMG, just the thought of your breath on me is enough to make me even wetter. I can almost imagine my fingers are your tongue right now…

Antoine:

Well, imagine as I flatten my tongue and make slow strokes against your clit as my fingernails dig in slightly to your cheeks, pulling you closer to me. A few moments later and my tongue is moving down, down, all I can taste is how much you want me as my tongue slides inside of you

You:

I wrap my leg around you and pull you in, my hands twisting in your hair, as your tongue slides inside me, I let out a moan and pull your hair slightly, encouraging you to give me more

Antoine:

I move one hand from behind you and place it against your waist, my thumb moving to slowly rub at your clit as my tongue pulls out and teases just lightly at your entrance before pushing back in again

You:

I roll my hips against you as your tongue moves inside me. I tighten my fingers in your hair, begging for more. I can’t wait long to have you inside me

Antoine:

I can sense your urgency, I lower your leg off my shoulder my hands both coming to hold your hips and my tongue licking all the way up to your clit, swirling a little before I stand back up to kiss you again

My fingers then move to fill you up instead, wanting you to be ready for me, my finger slides in with ease and I slowly start to twist it inside you to find your sweet spot

You:

I am craving you now, inside me. It’s kind of unbearable how much I want you to fuck me right now

Antoine:

In 4 days, you’ll have me, two fingers inside you, rubbing against the spot that makes you moan, kissing and sucking at your neck, feeling drunk on the smell of your shampoo

I promise it won’t be long before I’m lifting you up by your thighs and pressing you against the wall, my cock so hard for you – like it is now – pressing against you

You:

The second I feel it, I’ll be pushing down onto it. I don’t want to wait one second more than I have to.

Antoine:

Fuck that is so hot. I’ll lower you down, my hips pressing against your thighs, filling you up so perfectly… I just know my legs will go weak from the feeling of you so warm and eager around me, holding me…

You:

My fingernails will dig into your back, my face buried in your neck as I moan into your skin. I’ll wrap my legs around you, making sure you’re as close as you can be, as deep as you can be…

Antoine:

That first thrust is going to be so much better than winning any race. The feeling of you tightening around me, your arms holding me close and your legs not letting me leave you, it’ll be like heaven. I’m not going to be able to hold back.

I’ll go slow at first, I don’t want to hurt you but all this teasing you’ve done… it hasn’t gone unnoticed, you’re going to feel how frustrated you’ve made me these past few days

You:

I want you to fuck me hard… your arms look so strong, I can’t wait to see how tightly they will hold me as you push into me again and again.

Antoine:

Oh they won’t be letting you go. Once I’m done being a gentleman, my hands will tighten on your thighs and my hips will start to thrust with a little more strength. I want you to hold onto me for dear life as my cock pulls out and pushes back into you again, my hips slamming against your thighs in the process

You:

As you do… I’ll kiss you, both of us panting into each others mouths as I moan your name. I’ll wrap one hand in your hair, fingers tangling in the strands as our lips collide. I’m so close, Antoine… I want to cum so bad

Antoine:

I’ll hold your hips tightly, fingers digging in, sure to leave bruises as I thrust into you again and again, trying to press against that sweet spot and make you cum. I want to feel you tighten beautifully around me as your body comes undone… I want to ride out your orgasm with you, my own following not far behind, my hips doing their best to keep pounding into you as the pleasure takes over

I want you to feel me inside you for hours after we’re done… I want you to know that you’re mine, that I’m here now and I’m going to make my girl feel as good as she possibly can.

You:

I think your girl would definitely like to be reminded for hours how good you felt inside her… especially if you’re going to call her your girl while you do it.

Antoine:

Well, what I am going to do is make sure my girl cums at least once for every hour I’ve had to spend touching myself to thoughts of her before I could sleep on this trip…

You:

🤭

How many hours is that?

Antoine:

Telling you would ruin the fun… I’d rather you find out as you cum on my dick and I don’t stop fucking you. I’d rather your legs go weak from pleasure and your stomach to get butterflies as my tongue on your clit makes you cry out for the third time that night, feeling like you couldn’t possibly cum anymore.

You:

Fuck

Well

I just came

So… I am definitely not against the idea.

Antoine:

I still have 2 hours till the next checkpoint. I’m going to be thinking about this and unable to do anything about it until I’m in bed for the night…

So you can go ahead and add an extra half hour onto the tally 😜

You:

You are not what I expected, Antoine Dawson.

Antoine:

Get used to it, baby… I’m ready to blow your expectations out of the water…


End file.
